Conventionally, as devices for aligning and supplying small articles (goods), for example, a device provided with a disk-shaped first rotating body rotated by a first driving means, and a torus-shaped second rotating body rotated by a second driving means is known, as disclosed for example in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H1-51403.
However, even if the abovementioned conventional device is simply adopted as a mechanism for a drug cassette, a problem exists with determining how to lay out the constituent parts such as the disk drive mechanism, and in addition, configuring the device so as to be compact is difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a drug cassette having a compact configuration and capable of dispensing drugs one at a time through a first rotating body and a second rotating body, and a drug packaging device using the same.